


Delirium

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes down with something on a mission and kinda, sorta confesses something to Sam. Much to her astonishment (and delight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> **Delirium**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam**   
> **472 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

"Marry me, Carter."

Sam stumbled to a stop outside of camp and nearly dropped her laptop. "Sir?"

The colonel appeared from between two trees, swaying slightly where he stood. He had a lazy grin on his face but looked awfully pale. "Marry me." His words slurred.

Sam hugged her computer to her chest and took a tentative step towards him. "Have you been... drinking?"

He frowned. "Course not." He tried to move towards her but tripped over his own feet, landing with a grunt on his knees.

Sam didn't hesitate to squat next to him. "Sir, you're burning up." She could feel the heat radiating off him before she even touched his forehead.

He clasped her hand between his and looked into her face with pleading eyes. "Marry me."

Sam shook her head. "Sir, you're delirious. We need to get you back to the SGC." She tried to reach for her radio but he caught that hand, too.

"I'm fine."

"Sir-"

"For the first time my thoughts are perfectly clear."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you'll feel differently later."

After a moment he sighed and let Sam help him to his feet. It took a lot longer than she imagined to maneuver him into his tent. Finally he flopped back with a groan. "I don't feel so good."

"Yes, sir," Sam said softly, hovering over him. His gaze was going glossy, eyes unfocused as he tried to trac her movements. "You have a high fever." She felt his forehead again. And his cheek. His skin was clammy and hot to the touch. Beads of sweat were popping up along his hair line. "We need to get you some help."

He didn't acknowledge her statement. Instead he reached up and ran an unsteady hand across her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Sam's heart stopped. For a split second, it stopped, then burst back into action almost painfully. "Sir, you don't know what you're saying." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she found herself involuntarily leaning into his touch.

"I'm going to marry you some day."

She almost didn't catch his last words. They hung in the air between them, the heat coming off of the colonel making it hard to breathe. Or maybe the problems with her lungs had nothing to do with the temperature. Slowly his eyes rolled back in his head and his hand fell to his side. Sam watched as his breathing evened out, her own respiration returning to something resembling normal.

Sam finally gave into the urge to run her fingers through his hair. It was soaking wet, and she straightened it, pushing it off his forehead. It took a lot of effort to force the lump forming in her throat down. "Yes, Jack," she murmured to the now sleeping colonel, "I know you will."


End file.
